


Drunk in Love

by Anonymous



Series: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ren and Nayuta share a moment.With a twist.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short work to hype me back up to writing. Might come back and edit it later.
> 
> Last chance to back out. No shame if you did.

The room is silent save for Ren's labored breathing and the sound of skin against skin.

Every thrust feels like electricity shooting down his spine, dancing around on his groin. Nayuta's eyes are shut, soft gasps coming out of him.

"Nayuta," Ren pants as he drives his cock deeper into the other male. The other clenches down on him, the pressure making him moan. It feels so good, no, absolutely  _ divine _ to be one with the person he admires, loves, like this. He can feel Nayuta's body reacting to his every touch, his breathing becoming labored. Nayuta isn't speaking much, but that's okay; Ren accepts him for everything he is, even in bed.

Soon, his thrusts become sloppy, Ren holding onto Nayuta's thighs over his shoulders for dear life as he pounds into the other's hole. God, he loves that Nayuta lets him do this, especially considering how much he hates giving up control. Such a good lover, letting Ren slam into him, chasing for his release without care of his own, using him like he's nothing more than a fucktoy…

Ren pushes in once, twice more, before letting himself go, cum flooding into Nayuta's insides as he screams the other's name, some spilling out from sheer force. Ren feels almost guilty. Even if it's from a week of abstinence, to think that he can shoot out such a big load… He doesn't dare stop, though, keeps moving and fighting the overstimulation to bring Nayuta over the edge.

After what feels like forever, when Ren almost gives up, Nayuta's face crunches, breathing getting rougher. This prompts the other to slam into him with renewed vigor, eager to please. "It's okay, Nayuta. Are you close? I'm gonna make you cum, I promise." Just a little bit more…

Finally, Nayuta's fingers twitch as he cums, strings shooting out and hitting his abdomen. Some got on his chest and even Ren. Ren finally allows himself to relax, pulling out of Nayuta and grabbing some paper towels to clean them up. Not before he drags a finger through the mess on Nayuta's stomach and popping it in his mouth, of course.

Ren smiles. "That feels really good, Nayuta. Let's do it again next time, yeah?"

Underneath him, Nayuta stays still, unaware to the world and the cum dribbling out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize, but you did read the tags, didn't you?
> 
> You're free to interpret this as you like. Did Ren rape Nayuta in his sleep? Did they discuss this beforehand, making it completely consensual? Is it something else entirely? It's up to you.
> 
> On another note, this is my first attempt at a last sentence twist, which I've always wanted to write but never had the idea to go with it. Until now.


End file.
